Missing
by Sarah32924
Summary: Wow, it's been over a year since I updated. Sorry! Something has happened to Faith, what will Bosco do?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Missing  
  
She has been gone for a week and still no clues have been found in the case of her disappearance. I let her out of my sight and it's my fault that she is gone. I blame myself. It was I who suggested for us to split up and look in different parts of the building, in which she protested, but I was too stubborn to listen to her. So we separated and I took the second floor, she took the first. Not even ten minutes later, I heard her scream. "Bosco!!!" I dashed down the stairs, but it was too late. She was gone, the killer had taken her.  
  
I know as a police officer, the longer she is gone, the less chance we have of finding her. It scares me to death to think that she is dead somewhere, and that I have lost not only my partner, but also my best friend. Well, she is more than a best friend to me. It took this to happen to make me realize that I love her. Not in a way that a friend loves a friend, but as a lover loves a lover. I don't think that I can make it without her. She is my soul mate.  
  
The guilt I feel of her disappearance will carry around with me until we find her. Alive hopefully. My stomach turns every time I think that she might be dead. I have to find her; I need to find her.  
  
Elsewhere..  
  
Faith awoke on the floor again in the dark room. It smelt of something horrible. Like something had died. It didn't take her a while to find out that it was the smell of dead bodies, which surrounded her in the small room.  
  
Her head hurt as she had been hit numerous times over the head with something she didn't know, leaving gashes on various sections of her head. Blood was running from the gashes on her head and on other places of her body. Her mouth was covered with duck tape, her arms and legs tied with rope, arms tied behind her back. During the time she had been down there, the killer had beaten her up badly, but she was surprised why he hadn't killed her yet.  
  
Tears started spilling over her cheeks as she prayed that someone would find her before it was too late. She knew Bosco was feeling terrible for this. He would never put her in harms way intentionally. They had a certain bond that most people didn't have with one another. If she gets out of there, she told herself, she is going to tell Bosco how she really feels. That she loves him. She just hoped that she would get out of there alive.  
  
Suddenly she heard a sound from outside the room and she looked towards the door. Underneath the door, where there was an inch of space separating the door from the floor, she saw two feet walking in the direction of the room she was in, and soon the door swung open.  
  
"Oh, you're awake." The man said. His voice was rough, haunting. Faith cringed, for she knew that she was going to get another beating. She stared, wide eyed as he came closer and closer. Without warning, he kicked her in the stomach, causing her to curl up as best as she could. "Oh, you didn't like that? Well, maybe you shouldn't have gotten in my way." He spit on her and turned around and left.  
  
Faith, overwhelmed with pain and loss of blood, went unconscious.  
  
2 days later..  
  
I can't fall asleep. Every time I close my eyes, I have nightmares about what she could be going through at this very moment, nightmares that she could be dead. I can't take this anymore. The phone rings, and I look towards the phone. It's 2:34 AM. Who could be calling at this time? Then it dawned on me. It could be about Faith. I get up and run to the phone in my living room. "Hello?" I ask.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli." The chief answered.  
  
"Yes, chief. Did you find anything? I-is there any news?" I asked.  
  
"Officer, we found some evidence that might be linked to Faith's disappearance. We would like you to come down to the station as soon as possible." The chief said to me.  
  
"I will be right there." I said, and hung up.  
  
22 minutes later..  
  
As I ran into the precinct, other officers from other shifts were working. I guess I must have been quite wrecked, because as I ran, all the officers turned their attention to me. I saw one other person there from my shift, Sully. He was helping work on her case. As I entered the chief's office, he stood up, along with Sully.  
  
"Officer." He nodded to a chair in front of his desk.  
  
"You have some evidence. And we believe we have found out that Officer Yokas's disappearance is linked to 9 other disappearances in the past month." The chief said. "Officer Sullivan found a note underneath the carpeted floor, which the person has left in each of his/her kidnappings-"  
  
"What did the note say?" I interrupted.  
  
"If you ever want to see your precious pupil alive again, you will have to find me first." The chief replied, handing me the note. It was clearly written with the kidnapper's wrong hand, as it was barely legible.  
  
"Do we have any suspects?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, actually. We have narrowed it down to 2 people, which have both escaped from prison. Michael Colt and Vincent Gregor."  
  
I felt my face drain of the blood. They were two of the worst killers in the state of New York, and they had escaped. I not only fear the safety of Faith, but also the safety of the other civilians. I had arrested both of them, and it didn't surprise me that they would've take  
  
"You okay, Officer?" The chief asked me.  
  
"I want to help look for her." I said. "I may be emotional, but I want to help find Faith. If I don't, I will feel like that I am useless and I am doing nothing for her. I need to know that you and I are doing our best to find her, not just reassurance that you are doing your best."  
  
Sully and the chief talked for a few brief moments, and finally, the chief turn towards me. What was only a few seconds, seemed like eternity. Ever second that went by without her seemed like eternity.  
  
The chief nodded, "You may help. But the first time you get overwhelmed, and we feel like you are too emotionally exhausted, you are out."  
  
"Thank you, Sir." I turned around and started walking out of the precinct and then on my way home.  
  
Faith woke up again, this time, the tape was off of her mouth. The smell of the dead bodies, bodies of other women that the killer had kidnapped and killed, was so overwhelming that she thought she was going to lose what contents she still had in her stomach. Though she had not eaten much, as the man had fed her a little a day, barely enough to keep her alive, she was still very much nauseous.  
  
The blood had stopped running from her body, though she had bruises all over her body, an extremely large one on her stomach. Faith didn't know how long she had been there, but she noticed that there were more bodies than there was the last time she was conscious. She was almost 100% sure that all of them were dead, for she saw no rising and falling of any of the women's chests, or movements of any kind.  
  
As if out of nowhere, the kidnapper appeared in her view and she moved as best as she could, which was not very good, away from him. He smiled, shaking his head. "You pathetic woman. You know, the only reason you are alive is so I can get back at your precious Bosco. That stupid low life who called me a..what was it that he called me? Oh yeah, a jag off. Well, he is going to wish that he wasn't so mean to me that day." He paused. "You want to say something?" He asked, tilting his head so he could look straight into her eyes. "Can I please-can I please sit up?" Faith asked, talking alone too exhausting for her condition.  
  
"You want to sit up?" He smiled. "Sure you can." He flipped Faith on her stomach, which caused her to wince from the tremendous pain that racked her body. Then he dragged her from the rope tied around her wrists to a pole in a corner in the room she hadn't seen before. It was secluded from all the dead bodies that once surrounded her, for that she was thankful for. He untied the rope on her wrists, then tying it around the pole, arms again wrapped around her back and pole. She looked as well as she could in the dim lighted room at her surroundings, which consisted of pipes that had rusted over the years, molded walls, and a lonely heater which looked as though it had stopped working years ago. Faith got a chill that ran all the way down her back. "That better?" He asked.  
  
Faith nodded. "Yes, thank you."  
  
"What's wrong with you, Yokas? You're never this nice to us convicts. Pain too overwhelming for you? Well, let me tell you, this is just the beginning. The end will only come if your precious friends at the precinct find you and the rest of these dead bodies here, which is not likely." He spit on her again, the first time today, which she was thankful for. She would rather him spit on her than further injure her, even though there wasn't an uninjured part of her body. Her head positioned on her shoulders and her legs tucked away in darkness, she fell into unconsciousness again.  
  
Please R&R. I will only continue if you guys and girls like it enough to want me to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
When I walked through my door, it was 3:30 AM. It was cold in my house, causing me to have to rub my hands together. I turned the thermostat on higher to 80 degrees. Even though as the house got warmer, my body was still numb. I can't believe that the two convicts I despise most have escaped from jail. I know that both of them would do horrible things to Faith, and it scares me. But I have to keep a positive attitude, no matter how hard it is, because until I have proof that she is gone, to me she is still alive, and there is hope.  
  
Walking over to my couch, I noticed that there was something different about it. There as a tear on the outside of one of the cushions and it wasn't there before. Walking briskly over to the couch, I opened it up and there was a piece of paper. Oh shit. It's from the killer. I turn around, looking around my house. He couldn't still be in here, could he? I walked around the house, the gun that I keep nestled to my ankle in my hand. Moving slowly through each room, there is no sign of him. I sigh, relieved that he isn't here, but that means that he is out there causing more terror for others, maybe even Faith. Walking back into my living room, I picked the note back up and started reading it.  
  
"Bosco, the one man I hate most. I have your precious Faith. If you ever want to see her alive again, you will do as I say. You will have until tomorrow evening when the sun goes down to get me $10,000,000 and bring it to the abandoned fish market on South Ave. If you don't, say goodbye to your lovely friend. Kiss kiss."  
  
Kiss kiss...kiss kiss.. That sounded so familiar. Oh no. Michael Colt! I ran to the other side of my living room to the end table. I picked up the portable phone and dialed the number to the precinct. Sully answered.  
  
"Sully, put the chief on. It's important." I said, pacing around the room, running my free hand through my already untidy hair. The chief came on, "Chief, I know who it is. It's Michael Colt."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked me.  
  
"Yes! Yes, I'm sure. He broke into my apartment and when I got back, there was a note in my couch cushion. It was signed with "kiss kiss". Michael said that to me when I put him in jail. It's him!" I replied, words just spilling out of my mouth in one breath.  
  
"Ok, Officer. I need you to bring the note here so we can see if there are any prints other than your own." He hung up.  
  
And then I was off again to the precinct.  
  
Elsewhere..  
  
Faith woke up shocked as she felt a hand go across your face. "Wake up, bitch!" She heard Michael yell. Her head already hurt, and his yelling wasn't helping at all. She looked up at him, eyes red, and her face filthy with dirt and soot. "You better pray that your friend Bosco and all the others at your work collect all the money I am requesting by tomorrow night, or you know what happens." He used his index finger as a knife and pretended he was cutting his throat. Faith panicked.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Tears now starting to trickle down her cheeks.  
  
"Because if it weren't for your friend Bosco, I wouldn't have been put in jail with all the other scum bags. I know that he cares very much for you, so why not use YOU as bait?" Michael replied.  
  
"You sick bastard." She said with an attitude. At this point she didn't care anymore. He still needed her, at least until tomorrow, so why not piss him off now and have it so he can't kill her? If he killed her, his plan would be ruined and he wouldn't get his money. He slapped her across the face, but this time it didn't hurt. A few days ago it might have, but since then, it seemed she had crawled into herself, away from all the pain. It seemed as though there were two of her; one watching him do this to her, and another taking notes on what he did to her, and planning on what she was going to do to him when she was free.  
  
"Wasn't hard enough, was it?" He slapped her again, making her face turn in the direction he hit her, but she didn't even flinch. Thinking that she had given up on life, he turned around and left her in the room, with the dead women.She was scared, but she couldn't lose the hope she had that Bosco would come to her rescue. She needed to have faith.  
  
At the precinct...  
  
As I walked into the precinct, at a fast pace, I saw Fred. He was standing with the chief and Sully, and a few other officers. I wasn't totally happy to see Fred, but I know that he was worried about Faith, so I put my feelings aside.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli, you have the note?" the chief asked.  
  
Without a word, I handed him the note and he read it. He paled, and handed it to Sully, who read it out loud. "Can we do it?" I asked, praying that we could.  
  
"Boscorelli, I don't know how we are going to be able to do this. We have to come up with $10,000,000 by tomorrow night, how are we going to do that?" The chief asked.  
  
I again ran my hand through my hair. "I thought about it on my way here. The summarized version is: we can print up some fake money, have the squad surrounding the building, I will bring the money to him, and as I go in, and he is in sight, you guys jump him and I will go get Faith. Sounds easier than done, but I think that we can pull it off." Bosco replied.  
  
The chief turned around and talked to the rest of the officers in the room and Fred came over to me. "Bosco, all the differences that we have had in the past, I want to put them behind us. Just please, get Faith out of there alive." Fred had tears in his eyes, but they never fell.  
  
I looked at him with pity. Pity that he screwed up his life with Faith. No matter how much I am mad at Fred though, I know how he must be feeling; feeling lost, scared, confused, the list could go on forever. So I gave a sympathetic smile to him and shook his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Bosco." He said and walked off, brushing his index finger under his nose.  
  
The chief came over to me, leaving the other officers behind. "Boscorelli, we are going to go with your plan. It might be risky, but uh, we think it just might work." He smiled and shook my hand.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." I said, shaking his hand back. I know my fellow officers have been looking at me strangely lately, thinking they have never seen this side of me before in their lives. But they know why I am, and when we find Faith, alive, I am never going to be like I used to be. Hiding my inner feelings, letting my anger getting in the way of how I truly feel, being more rotten than I need to be to the people who we arrest, so that they will never have another reason to do this ever again.  
  
I left the precinct on account of them telling me that they are going to take care of printing up the fake $10,000,000 and assigning officers to different parts of the abandoned fish market. Walking into my house, I sat on the couch and flipped on the television, knowing that I wasn't going to get any sleep until later on, when Faith is home safe and sound.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Faith had not gone back to sleep at all since Michael left, not wanting another interaction with him by him slapping her to wake her up. But she was surprised to see him walk through the door sooner than she expected. He burst through the door but was calmer than she had seen him since he kidnapped her.  
  
"Okay, Mrs. Yokas, this is going to be the last night we are going to be together, and if I were you, I would hope that when this was all over that I would still be alive. But, as you know, this is in the hands of all of your faithful friends, now isn't it. Oh, and uh, by the way, you are coming with me to the fish market tomorrow, so that if your little friends don't bring the money or if they didn't bring all the money, they can watch your death and feel guilty for it for the rest of their lives." He said, a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah, that would give you the satisfaction, now wouldn't it? Knowing that you hurt not only one person, but screw over a whole bunch of other people in the process. Well, let me just tell you this, even if I don't come out of this alive, you're still going down. Bosco will make sure of it." Faith said, glaring at him.  
  
"You know what? I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you before. Then I could've just killed you without having to use you as bait." He said, kicking her hip, making her groan in pain, but she pushed it aside, swallowing the pain, and continued glaring at him.  
  
"I will not let you have your satisfaction." Faith said.  
  
"Oh but you see, I already have." He said and punched her square in the jaw, causing her to go, yet again, unconscious. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Today is the day. As every minute goes by, I get more anxious, hoping that my plan will work. Things go through my mind like: what if she is already dead and he just wants the money. Is he playing a mind game on us? I feel nauseated every time I think of it.  
  
Why did this happen to her? I ask myself this a lot. He wanted me, not Faith, but he used her to get to me. And he sure as hell got to me alright. It's 4:34 and the sun starts going down in a few hours. The chief called me a little while ago, telling me that he was starting to get the officers in position. I never really understood the time that it took for us to get ready, as I never paid attention. But when something hits too hard to home, you pay attention to the things you never used to.  
  
We got another note, it was left in Fred's house this time. Michael is a sneaky one. He wrote in the note: "Fred, good old wife beating, drunk Fred. How are you doing, pal? You don't know me, but I wish I knew you. We could have gone into the killing business together. Well, let me tell you something, Fred, if your wife's friends don't come through with the money, Faith is dead. You will no longer have a wife; your kids will no longer have a mother. You better hope that they don't screw this up. Kiss kiss."  
  
Fred came to me at my house and brought me the note. He was very upset, and I couldn't help but feel better for him. Even though I never have and never will like Fred, he doesn't deserve that. But one of the things in the note is true: he won't have a wife. I know that this is cruel, but one can't help whom they love. In this case, it's I who love Faith.  
  
It's almost time for me to run to the printing shop. They are making the "money". Two hours and twelve minutes 'til the sun goes down. Two hours and twelve minutes to see if my plan keep Faith alive, or kills her.  
  
Later that day, before the sun went down...  
  
"Daddy, is Mommy coming home today?" Charlie asked walking into the living room.  
  
Fred sighed. "I don't know, Charlie."  
  
"Did we do something to make her leave? Is she mad at us?" Charlie asked, sitting down next to Fred on the couch.  
  
Fred looked at Charlie with a soft smile. "No, not at all. She just took a little trip, that's all. She will be back soon, though. Don't worry. Even Bosco said so." Fred replied. "Even Bosco said so." He said again, more quietly. A few moments after being in a deep thought, Emily came home.  
  
"Hey, Dad. Is Mom home yet?" Emily asked.  
  
Fred shook his head. "No, not yet. Hey, Em, can I talk to you for a minute? It's important."  
  
"Uh, sure, Dad." Emily said and walked over to him, sitting on the table in front of the couch. "What's up?"  
  
Fred turned to Charlie. "Charlie, can you give your sister and I am few minutes?" Charlie nodded and went to his room to play video games. After Fred was sure that Charlie wasn't coming back for a little while, he turned back to Emily. "Emily, you know how your mom went on a trip?"  
  
Emily nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Well, she didn't really go on a trip. You see, when your mom was at work one day, she was with Bosco on a stakeout. Well, Bosco and your mom split up and took different parts of the building." Fred sighed. "Okay, what I am about to tell you is very hard for me to say, and don't be scared, but your mom was kidnapped. The man took her."  
  
The blood drained from Emily's face and tears started to build up in her eyes. She didn't know what to think; didn't know what to say. All she could think about was that her mom was gone and she might never come back. But most of all, she felt horrible because the last thing that she said to Faith was that she hated her and that she wished that she never wanted to see her again. One single tear ran down Emily's cheek. "Is she going to come back?" She asked.  
  
"Bosco is going to get her back. He will make sure she is okay. They know who took her; they know where she is. And most of all, they know how to get her back. So there is nothing to be worried about. But Emily, in case anything goes wrong, and there isn't a good chance, " he lied, "know that your mother loves you so much."  
  
That did it for her. Emily bawled, tears spilling over her cheeks, then falling on her shirt. Fred took her into his arms and rocked her like he used to when she was a little girl who scraped her knee.  
  
Sunset...  
  
The weather is a bit chilly, and my nose is running. My knees are shaking, my jaw is chattering, all because of my anxiety. I want nothing more than to have Faith come out of this all right. But a part of me knows that even if she comes out of this alive, she is going to be all battered and bruised. Something that she should never have gone through. As the chief walks over to me with the brief case full of fake money, it dawns on me. This is it. This is the moment of truth. It all comes down to this.  
  
"Boscorelli, good luck. The officers are all in position. Now let's go over this one-"  
  
"No, I got it down. Let's just get this over with." I interrupted.  
  
The chief nodded, handed me the brief case, and left. I sighed as a chill ran down my spine, and then I started walking down the small road to the abandoned market. With every minute that went by, she sky turned a slight shade darker, so I walked a little faster. As I neared the market, I saw a figure in the shadows. It was he, my major enemy. I looked to my right and left with my eyes only, and saw the rest of the officers in their positions, ready to take Michael down in an instant. Then, when I looked forward once again, I was closer than I assumed, and Michael was now out in the open.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my good pal, Boscorelli." He joked, but then turned serious. "You got the money?"  
  
"You got Faith?" I asked, clutching the brief case tighter.  
  
"Show me the money first, and then I'll show you Faith." Michael replied.  
  
I opened the brief case and showed him the fake $10,000,000. He smiled, and turned slightly. Keeping his eye on me, he walked to where he had put Faith and dragged her to me. When I saw her, my stomach knotted and I thought that I was about to be sick. He had beaten her so badly, there wasn't an untouched place on her body that wasn't bruised or that didn't have dried blood on it. Her eyes were closed, but I was able to see that she was alive as her chest, extremely slowly, raised and lowered.  
  
"Here is your sleeping beauty. Now hand over the money." He said. I handed him them money, and he left Faith on the ground. Then, without a second to spare, he bolted, but didn't get very far. Police officers from left and right surrounded him and he was defeated.  
  
I quickly went to Faith's side and pulled her into my arms. She was cold to the touch so I took off my jacket and wrapped her in it. Not even a minute later, Doc and Kim were there, hooking her up to an I.V. and putting her in the ambulance. I wanted to go with her, but I had something to do. As the ambulance pulled away, I turned around to see Michael in handcuffs. I walked over to him with a disgust expression on my face.  
  
"You see, Michael. You were never too bright enough to not get caught. You never planned things out correctly. Well, guess what? This is it for you. You're done. I will make sure of it that you live the rest of your pathetic, low life in a living hell." I said and punched him square in the jaw. Turning around to leave, I heard him say, "This isn't over." But it was.  
  
As I walk into the hospital, they are working of Faith in a trauma room. I step outside the room and things aren't going well. I guess one of the nurses saw me, so she came out.  
  
"How is she? Is she going to be okay?" I asked in a panicked tone.  
  
The nurse frowned. "As you know, Faith came in here very much injured. She has broken ribs, her blood pressure and pulse are low, she has lost a lot of blood, so much that we are surprised she is still alive, and she has internal bleeding. We are doing our best, but we don't know if she will make it through the night." The nurse said to me in a soft tone.  
  
The blood drained from my face and I felt light headed. I needed to sit down, but before I could, I blacked out.  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it. Well, keep sending them in so I know if I should continue! ( 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4....  
  
When I woke up, I was on a hospital bed beside Faith. I looked at her vitals; she was stable. I sighed in relief. Getting up, feeling slightly dizzy with a head ach, I walked over to Faith's bedside and sat on the little black stool next to it. Gently, I ran my right hand through her hair. The doctors did a good job of cleaning her hair, as one couldn't really see the remnants of blood in it. There was a large bruise on the right side of her face by her jaw, which she probably got punched or kicked there. I hear a noise and I look towards the door. Fred is standing there with the kids looking Faith in shock. They obviously hadn't seen her yet. I got off the stool and walked towards where they were standing.  
  
"Hey, guys." I said quietly.  
  
"Hi, Bosco." Emily said. "Thank you for saving Mom." There were tears in all of their eyes.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't do it without her getting hurt. Now listen, when your mom wakes up, she is going to feel like crap. Just tell her what is in your hearts and it will make her feel so much better." I said.  
  
They all nodded and walked into the room, passing me, except for Charlie. He hugged me, and then looked up. "You're our heroes, Bosco. Mom wouldn't be here without you." With that, he walked over to Faith with the rest of the family.  
  
I stood in the doorway, listening to their one-way conversations with Faith.  
  
"Hey, Mom. I missed you so much. Don't ever leave us again, okay? I love you." Charlie said and gently kissed Faith on the cheek.  
  
"Mom, I am so sorry about what I said. When Dad told me that you were missing, I was so scared that my wish came true. I take back what I said. I don't ever want you to leave. Get better soon, Mom. I love you." Emily kissed Faith on the cheek.  
  
I watched them talking to their mother, thinking of how well she raised them. Not manners wise, but they are the exact make-up of her. When it was time for Fred to speak, I felt that it wasn't my place to stay, so I left and got some coffee.  
  
2 Hours later....  
  
Fred and the kids went home about an hour ago. Within that time, officers have come in and talked one-way conversations with Faith.  
  
Hospital coffee sucks, as it is doing nothing for me. I am still drowsy as hell, but the thing that is keeping me awake is Faith. I need to know if she is going to be okay. So far, doctors have come in and told me the same thing over and over again. Her condition hasn't changed since she has been brought in here. It scares me, because she could go either way: worse or better. I am never going to get any sleep until I know. Visiting hours ended about a half an hour ago, but the hospital staff has let me stay here for as long as I need.  
  
"Faith," I said, picking her hand up, holding it in mine, "I know you can hear me. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am that this has happened to you. You have to get better, Faith. None of us, Fred, your kids, and I can make it without you. We need you here with us." I paused, tears starting to pool in my eyes. "There is, uh, something I need to tell you, Faith. I know that I haven't been the best partner in the world, and I know I definitely haven't earned the partner of the year award. I know that I haven't treated you the way I should, and have at times taken advantage of our friendship, but you are the one person I care about most. You come first, before anyone else including myself. If there was anything I could do to make you better, I would do it, right here and now, even if it means giving my life for yours." I paused again, the tears now freely flowing down my cheeks, "What I am trying to say, Faith, is that....I love you; more than life itself. I have always known, somehow, but I have never been so sure of anything in my life."  
  
All of a sudden, I feel a squeeze of my hand. Faith squeezed my hand! I look at her face; her eyes are open! "Faith." I said smiling. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay now. We caught Michael."  
  
But something was still wrong. I still saw the look of worry in her eyes. "What is it?" I asked. I knew for a fact that she couldn't talk with the e.t. tube down her throat, so I handed her a not pad and a pen from the desk next to the stool I was sitting on. Since she couldn't hold up the pad, I held it for her as she wrote. Her writing wasn't as legible as it was before this happened, but I could still make out some of the words: other bodies-small shack-all dead- lots. I looked back up at her face.  
  
"I will be right back." As I got up, I felt a tug on my arm. I turned back to Faith. "I am just going out there, don't worry. You can even see me outside the door. See Sully? I am just going to tell him that you are awake, to get a doctor, and about the bodies. I will be only a minute or two." She nodded and let go of my arm.  
  
I walked quickly out of the room and walked up to Sully. He automatically stood up, and from the look on his face, I could tell that he was thinking that something had happened to Faith. "Is she okay?" He asked.  
  
I smiled. "She's fine; she's awake." I replied.  
  
Sully sighed in relief. "She's awake?! Damn, that's the best news I have heard in a long time."  
  
"I know. But, uh, Sully, there is some bad news. Faith wrote something down that I think you should see." I handed him the piece of paper. He read it, then looked up at me.  
  
"I will bring this to the chief. Tell Faith I said hi." Sully said and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey, Sully?" He turned around. "Before you go, could you get a doc to come in?" I asked. He nodded, and went to the desk.  
  
I walked back into Faith's room. Her eyes were closed, so I walked in quietly. Even as quiet as I walked, her eyes still opened, so I knew that she couldn't have been asleep. I sat down next to her bed once more and took her hand in mine. "A doctor is going to be coming in any minute." I said. Right after I did, a doctor came in.  
  
"Well, hello Faith. You gave us quite a scare." He walked over to Faith and listened to her breathing. "Well, I can see that you are breathing on your own now, so what do you say about talking the e.t. tube out?" Faith nodded. "Okay, when I say three, take a deep breath and blow out like you're blowing up a balloon. Okay, one, two, and three." Faith took a deep breath and blew out. When the tube was out of her throat, she started coughing. She tried speaking. "Don't try to talk just yet." The doctor ordered. Faith nodded once more and then closed her eyes breathing in deeply and first, then soon normally. The doctor motioned me to come over. I got up and walked with him to the door.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Faith looks like she is getting better. I think you should go home and get some sleep." The doctor said.  
  
"No, I want to stay with her. I will be fine, just need a cup of coffee." I replied.  
  
The doctor nodded. "Okay, well, you know where the lounge is." He said and left.  
  
As the doctor left, I heard someone calling my name. "Bosco?" I heard once more, this time bolder. I turned around and saw Faith, her eyes open.  
  
"Hey, hun. How you feeling?" I asked. Automatically, she shot me that 'what do you think' look. I laughed softly. "Okay, I get it. Dumb question."  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"For getting me out of there alive." She replied.  
  
"It was my fault you were in that situation. You should have never gone through that. If I had listened to you, then it wouldn't have happened." I said, sitting at her bedside.  
  
"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known it was going to happen." She said.  
  
I looked down, then back up at her. "I need you to listen to me. What happened, happened. There is nothing we can do about it. I know that is a rough way to put it, but for right now, that is the only way I can put it." I took her hand in mine. "There is something else I have to tell you. We've known each other for a long time, and we have seen each other almost every day for the past 5 years. Well, over the course of that time, I have....fallen completely in love with you." I said. There, I got it off of my chest, now all I have to do is wait for a response. She smiled. Good sign.  
  
"I love you too." She said. Tears gleamed in her eyes, tears of happiness. I brought her hand to my face and kissed her hand. "What am I going to do about Fred?" She asked.  
  
My mind went blank. What could we do about it? "I don't know." I replied. "Let's not worry about it for now. Right now we have to concentrate about you getting better." I said.  
  
She nodded. "Bosco, can you do me a favor?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." I replied.  
  
"Can you call Fred and the kids, let them know I am ok. I don't want to put them through anymore worrying."  
  
"Okay, I will be back in a few." I bent down, gently kissed her on the forehead, and left. I walked down the corridor to a payphone.  
  
Reaching into my coat pocket for some change, I pulled out a picture of Faith and I. It was a good picture of her; hair was down, her eyes sparkling, and her smile brightening the whole picture up. Ty, Alex, Carlos, Faith and I were at the park, and Alex had a camera. She took the picture when Faith and I were sitting on the white bench. I guess I was in a good mood that day, as everyone told me, and I had my arm around Faith's shoulder. This picture is the best one I own.  
  
Rummaging through the rest of my pockets, I pulled out a quarter and a dime. I deposited the money into the payphone and dialed Faith's phone number. It was strange calling her house, knowing that since she was here, she wouldn't be answering the phone. I hoped that Emily or Charlie would answer it, but nope, Fred did.  
  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Hey, Fred." I replied.  
  
"Hi, Bosco. How is Faith doing?" He asked.  
  
"Actually, that is why I am calling. She woke up." I replied.  
  
"Really? Thank God." Fred replied, relived. "Yeah. She wanted me to give you a call and let you and the kids know that she is going to be okay." Said I.  
  
"Are visiting hours over, or can we come down?" He asked. There was a little commotion in the background, so I spoke up a little louder.  
  
"Yeah, visiting hours are over, but I think they will let you come down and see her." I said running my free hand through my hair. I really didn't want him to come, but I know that I can't keep him away from his wife.  
  
"Okay, the kids and I will be there in about 15 minutes."  
  
"Okay, see you then." I said. I was about to hang up, but he spoke again.  
  
"Oh, and, Bosco?" He said.  
  
"Yes?" Said I.  
  
"Thank you, for everything." He replied.  
  
I was silent for a moment. "No problem." I replied and hung up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
I walked back into Faith's room, and she was asleep. I was surprised earlier that she had woken up. The doctors and nurses said when she was first brought in that they weren't sure that she was going to make it through the night. I don't know if it was from pure luck, or our prayers, or maybe it just because it wasn't her time, but for whatever reason she is alive, I am so grateful. I promise that I will never be like I was in the past, never again.  
  
The hell that we have all been put through is finally over. Though Faith will have to go through some hard times fully healing, she will be okay. When she comes back to work, and we are back on the streets, she will never again leave my site unless I am the one who is doing the running and she is in the one in the car. I know that she is capable for taking care of herself, but no longer will I take a chance of this happening again.  
  
Well, for once, Fred kept his word. I looked at my watch and it has been exactly 15 minutes. I walked over to Faith and I whispered in her ear. "Faith, Fred and the kids are here. They want to talk to you."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked towards the door. There was Emily, Charlie, and Fred, standing there with huge smiles on their faces. Emily came running in first and, gently as she could so not to hurt Faith, ran into Faith's arms. She started crying tears of joy, telling Faith how much she was sorry, how much she loved her, and how much she missed her. Faith had tears brimming in her eyes, soon falling. She told Emily that it was okay, and that she would never leave again.  
  
Charlie came over to them and he too had tears in his eyes. He told Faith what he was feeling, how happy he was that she was okay and how much he missed her. I knew how they were feeling because I was feeling the same exact way earlier that day, only I had guilt in my feelings.  
  
Fred didn't come over right away, which I was confused about. I know that he is happy to see that Faith is now okay, and I know that he is happy to see how happy his children are. Maybe I missed something when I left yesterday when he talked to her as she remained in an unconscious state. All I can tell is that there is something different in his eyes; they way he is looking at her. It doesn't look like he is in love with her; it just looks like he is happy she is okay and only that.  
  
He walked over to her a moment or two later and the kids moved aside for him and came over to me. I didn't listen to what they talked about; instead, I took the kids to the waiting room.  
  
"Bosco?" Emily asked.  
  
"Yes?" Said I.  
  
"It's not your fault that this happened to Mom." She replied.  
  
I didn't feel like arguing with her, even though I knew that it was my fault. "I know, Em, I know." I replied.  
  
"Are you happy Mom is back?" Charlie asked.  
  
I looked at him, a smile on my face. "Definitely."  
  
"Were you sad when Mommy was gone?" Charlie asked.  
  
I looked at Charlie, my smile gone. "Very much." I replied.  
  
Out of nowhere, Emily asked the one question that threw me off guard most. "Do you love our mom?"  
  
I looked at her, shock in my eyes, but I knew she wouldn't be able to read through me like Faith does, or can she? "Of course, she's my best friend." I replied. All of a sudden, it felt like the room was 100 degrees.  
  
"No, I mean, really love her. More than a friend." She continued.  
  
"Em, I love your mother as a best friend. Nothing more." I lied.  
  
"Oh. Okay." She replied and sat back in her chair. She looked upset for some reason.  
  
"What's wrong, Em?" I asked, shifting myself so that I could look towards her.  
  
"Nothing, just that, well, before Mom went missing, the house was sort of a hell hole. Things were falling apart. Not material-wise, but family-wise. Mom and Dad were always fighting. I don't know why they haven't gotten a divorce yet. They act like they hate each other. But then when Mom went missing, he was different. He actually seemed scared. The thing is though, I don't know if he was scared for her, or for himself." She replied.  
  
"Why would he be scared for himself?" I asked, curious.  
  
"He would be scared to raise us alone." She replied.  
  
Was Fred really scared for himself? Was he not scared for Faith? I have to find out. If I find out that the reason he wanted her back so much was because he needed help to raise the kids and not because he loved her, I will rip his throat out. She shouldn't be used. I will just talk to Faith.  
  
Twenty minutes later.....  
  
I rest my head in my hands, as I am getting anxious to go and see Faith again. It's really stressing me out to think that Fred would use her like that. I mean, I know he is a low life son of a bitch, but no one can be as low as that. As if out of nowhere, Fred is standing in front of me. He had tears in his eyes. "Faith is asking for you." He said. "Come on, kids, we're going home now. Your mom said she loves you." And they left. Not another word was spoken.  
  
Walking into Faith's room, I noticed she too had tears in her eyes. I, briskly, walked over to her. "What's wrong, Faith?" I asked.  
  
"F-Fred. He is s-such an ass-asshole." She sobbed.  
  
Anger rushed through me. What did he say to her? She shouldn't be upset about him already. She was just rescued from the hellhole she was in. "What did he say?" I asked sitting down next to her on her bedside. I took her hand in mine and ran my thumb over the top of her hand.  
  
"He said that if I ever leave again without telling him and leave the kids without explanation, he will make me wish that I was still with Michael." Sobs racked her body even more as she finished her sentence. So what Emily said was true. He didn't care if she was okay. He just wanted someone to take care of him and the kids and bring in the money. I thought he had changed, that he was finally turned around. Well, now Faith won't have to go through that anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day...  
  
I stormed through the hallway leading to Faith's house. The kids were with their grandmother, so what I was about to do was okay. Reaching the door, I pounded on it with such force, that my hand was starting to hurt.  
  
"What the hell?" Fred asked shouting as he opened the door. I didn't even let him get the door fully open to punch him square in the jaw. He stumbled back towards his couch holding his cheek. "What the hell was that for, Bosco?" Fred asked. He must have not been drinking, 'cause if he was, he would have came after me.  
  
"How the hell could you hurt Faith like that? She just went through hell and you have to put her through more!?! No, I don't think so. You know what? When Faith gets out of the hospital, she is coming with me. She will no longer live in the same house with someone who doesn't love her and only uses her so he can sit on his fat ass all day doing nothing. Also, we are going to court and are getting full custody of the kids." I said, furious with Fred and left.  
  
He stormed out after me, probably to kick my ass, but I was already down the hallway, so he yelled, "We'll just see about that, Boscorelli." And then I heard the door slam.  
  
I went outside of the building and jumped into my car. I am so angry with Fred right now. No one should be used like that, especially Faith. Fred is a sneaky, conniving, lowlife asshole who should never have been put on this Earth.  
  
Yelling at him has made me feel better now, letting the steam out. Driving back to the hospital a sudden chill comes over me. There is something wrong, I think to myself. I press on the gas a little harder and start speeding to the hospital.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R and let me know what you think, or sorry to say, I won't update. ( 


	6. Chapter 6

Running into the hospital, there was a lot of commotion and it was hard to find my way through the mobs of people. Eventually I make my way up to Faith's room, but I don't like what I see. She is laying there, a tube down her throat. I push through the door and walk over to the male nurse that stood in front of Faith's heart monitor.

"What the hell happened?" I said a little under a shout. The male nurse was obviously surprised that I was in there.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm her partner. Now can you please explain to me what happened in here?" I demanded.

"Mrs. Yokas developed a fever not too long ago and we're afraid she has slipped into a coma. If you'd like, I'll go get the doctor for you." Without even waiting for my response, the nurse was out to retrieve the doctor.

I walked over to Faith's bedside and sat down on a stool. 'I thought she was out of the woods……" I thought to myself. A few moments later, a doctor came in, not the same one as before.

"I'm Dr. MacNamara. Do you have any questions on Faith's current state of health?" She said, looking over Faith's chart and then her vitals.

"Will she ever come out of the coma?" I asked, not looking at Dr. MacNamara. My eyes stayed glued to Faith's face.

"It's difficult to say. If the swelling in her brain goes down, then she'll most likely wake up. But there is something we should talk about." I turn around to look at her. "You are Mr. Boscorelli, right?" She asked, which I nodded in response. "If the swelling in her brain does not go down in the next twenty-four hours, you might want to start thinking if you want to keep her alive or to put her to rest."

The blood drained from my face and I felt a shiver run down my spine. "I don't care how long it takes. If there's still a chance that she can wake up, I want to keep her alive." I reply, turning back around to run my hand through Faith's blonde hair. With that, Dr. MacNamara left the room, leaving Faith and I alone.

"Faith, please don't leave us. You won't have to worry about Fred anymore. I took care of him. If you wake up we can take him to court and you can divorce him and get sole custody of the kids, and I'll be with you every step of the way. But please don't leave us. Especially your kids. They need you more than anything right now. This is the time in their lives when they need you the most. Especially with a father like Fred. Please get better." Tears formed in my eyes, and soon fell, soaking into the sheet on her bed. I rested my head next to hers on the pillow, and while listening to her heart monitor, I fell asleep.


End file.
